


It's Not Unusual ((X Dirk/One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: I was dared to do this by someone and I've never written with this character before but I hope you enjoy it."Lightning flashed again, threatening to grip the metal hold of the blade.As I reached out to grab it and try to pull it from the ground, a voice yelled over the pounding of the rain."Look out!""♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	It's Not Unusual ((X Dirk/One Shot))

How did I find myself in this situation? Fate perhaps? No that's not it. It was when i was nearly impaled by a sword on my way home from the store.  
It was a rainy day that day. I had seen the news earlier of an oncoming storm. Dark clouds formed in the air already but I needed a few things for dinner. Checking my wallet, I discovered I had enough money. If I hurried, I could get home before it got bad. Grabbing a nearby hoodie, I shoved my wallet in my pocket and closed the door behind me.  
The store was about two miles away. I flipped up my hood and started down the street. It was just a drizzle, but by the time I had made it too the store and heading back, the thunder had rolled in and shook the sky with each crash of electricity.  
I held the bag of goods in my arms and started to run. Lighting flashed ahead and a heavy wind picked up. I was almost ripped from the ground. Just then, something zoomed past me cheek. I froze up, wondering what it was. At first, I had assumed it was just lightning playing a trick on me but in front of me, shaking in the storm was a long katana, dug into the cement. A ribbon tied to the handle flapped around wildly in the wind.  
My heart drummed in my chest. I could almost pick up a small beat among the fear it held.  
I let the bag slide to my elbow and approached the sword carefully.  
Lightning flashed again, threatening to grip the metal hold of the blade.  
As I reached out to grab it and try to pull it from the ground, a voice yelled over the pounding of the rain.  
"Look out!"  
I didn't have a chance to turn around. I was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. From the corner of my eye, the katana was lit up with fire. The electricity shot down from the sky above.  
I shut my eyes and suddenly, I was being carried. I was afraid. Who was this? Was I being kidnapped?  
I looked up to whoever it was and gazed over a male's face. He looked young with slicked back and spiked blonde hair. It reminded me of a fictional character of a sort. I couldn't see his eyes, covered up with bladed sunglasses. Triangle shaped I could say?  
The stranger's arms wrapped around me tightly and I saw the handle of the sword peeking from his back. It looked charred black and the ribbon was toasted.  
I had just noticed my hands were giving his black tank top a death hold. I released slightly and looked around. He was running. The street was fairly familiar. It wasn't far from my house. The rain still poured down and another bout of thunder roared ahead. The stranger was soaked with rain but he didn't care much. I struggled a little and he looked down, tightening his grip. "Hey bro." He grinned. "You're alive." He didn't speak loud but loud enough to hear over the storm. That's when I realized my bag was gone. "W-Where's my stuff!?" I had to yell.  
He didn't reply.  
Nor did he stop until he was standing under the porch to a tall house. I was set on my feet and he opened the door. I looked around slowly. The rain couldn't hit me here. I looked back to the stranger. "Who are you?"  
He gave a sly smirk and gestured inside. "Let's talk when we're out of the rain hm?"  
I didn't feel comfortable but something pulled me inside the house. He closed the door behind and grabbed a nearby towel to dry himself off. While he did, I looked around slowly. The house wasn't exactly tidy. Strange dolls littered the ground and a paused game of Tony Hawk was on TV. The character was glitched out in a pole. An odd puppet sat atop a bookshelf. It's rosy cheeks clashed with its oversized t shirt and backwards hat. It seemed to be looking at me but it was only a doll. Right?  
Robotic parts seemed to be everywhere. Some robots actually had all their parts though and a crowd of them huddled on a table beside a computer covered in sticky notes and written down passwords.  
The couch seemed to be a laundry bin as well.  
I turned back to the stranger, just finishing up getting dry. He tossed the towel aside and held out his arm. "Name's Dirk by the way. And considering I just saved your life, I'd like to know your name in return."  
"J-Jeanna." I shook his hand. "I have a few questions if you don't-"  
As I was talking, Dirk slipped away into the kitchen. "Ask away bro."  
I followed after quickly where the Kitchen wasn't any better. He opened the fridge and more dolls poured out. He waited then grabbed a carton of Apple juice. "O...Kay. I'm a girl by the way. Anyway, what just happened? The sword and that lightning I don't-"  
"Don't you know anything about physics?" He interrupted. Just then, a robotic rabbit stumbled into the kitchen and held out a necklace. Dirk took it and gave the rabbit a fist bump. "Thanks lil Sebastian ."  
He held the garnet up with a smile and it took only a moment for me to recognize it. "Hey that's my-!"  
"Yup." Dirk interjected. "And the charm is made of metal. I just saved your life by targeting the lightning into my katana instead." He tossed it back and I quickly dived to catch it.  
"Thanks I guess...?" I looked back up. Dirk finished a large swig of the apple juice and set it on the counter. "Sorry bout your bag. It got ruined in the storm. I'll buy you replacements later."  
The room went silent and he picked up one of the strange dolls. It looked like someone with a broken back. It's behind was unnaturally out and it's legs weren't proportionate at all. "Ever seen one of these?" He asked, holding it out. I shook my head and he smirked. "It's called a smuppet. I collect them for my brother."  
Looking around the room, I noticed they were nearly everywhere. "Who's your brother?"  
At that, Dirk frowned slightly. "His name is Dave." Dirk fell silent then handed me the smuppet. It didn't seem like he wanted to speak about his brother much so I dropped it. "Thanks for saving me by the way." I watched him return to the living room and followed as he threw himself on the couch and rolled over to his stomach. An orange hat sat on the table. Dirk stretched out to grab it and sat it on his head, covering his face with the tongue.  
"You okay?" I asked. Dirk sighed. "Yea bro. It's all good."  
From the tone of his voice, it seemed like he was thinking. Lil Sebastian strolled back in and looked up at me. I pat his head and walked up to the couch. "It sounds like you're upset. Is it your brother? Did something happen?"  
Dirk pushed his hand under his chin. "I'd rather not. It would make me seem less badass." He chuckled and sat back up, suddenly placing the hat on my head. "You're alright bro." He gave a thumbs up. I returned it with a smile. "But I'm a girl."  
"So?"  
Lil Sebastian climbed over the couch and began beeping and clapping.  
Dirk turned around and joined in. "Awe yea! Give me a sick beat!"  
I watched the two start a rap together and set the smuppet beside me.  
i tried to keep up to the lyrics but they were spoken to fast and I only managed to pick up little bits. It sounded as if he was singing about an apocalypse and a green sun of some sort but it was soon over and Dirk was laughing quietly as the beat slowed. "Thanks little man." The two apparent friends high fived.  
Just then, the window flew open and rain flurried inside. I bolted up to shut it but as my hands grabbed it, a shadow had already loomed over me and hands were placed over mine as the window was pushed shut. The wind still fighting back to throw it open again. Dirk being much taller than myself, had no issue in reaching the top of the glass and flipping the lock down. I looked up to his smug face. "I had it you know." I pointed out in which he replied "It's my window after all and look at you." He placed a hand on my head. "You couldn't have reached that lock."  
At his touch, I flinched. But not in a bad way. My cheeks flushed and I ducked away. "I so could have."  
"Could not." The boy leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "Your pretty short."  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"Describing you bro."  
I scoffed and set my hands on my hips. "Yea? Well your unnaturally tall."  
"Short people live closer to hell." He shrugged.  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
"Just a fact. Is that why you're so grumpy? You wanna be up here with the big boys?" I didn't need to see his eyes to know he was raising an eyebrow.  
"I cannot even right now-"  
Just then I was being swooped up and tossed over Dirk's shoulders. My head was almost near the roof.  
"How's it now hu? Is the view good?" Dirk grinned and started walking. I couldn't help a small squeak and held on tightly. "Y-You're an asshole! It's so high!"  
I didn't know whether to laugh or scream and the sound from my mouth sounded like a mix of the two.  
He laughed quietly. "You sound like a child."  
My face burned and I frowned. "Excuse me I'm a teenager!"  
"Oh very tough."  
In retaliation, I burrowed my hands into his fluffy hair and messed it up. Dirk shook his head away and tried to fix it but it was too late. His hair was completely messed up. Strands fuzzed up and I even managed to tangle some up. The blonde stuck out his tongue and set me down. "Awe man not cool. Now I gotta fix it." From some unknown pocket, Dirk pulled out a comb and slicked back his hair again. I looked out the window, seeing the storm had slowed.  
"Looks like you can head home now. Want me to walk you back?" His face was suddenly beside me, causing me to jump in surprise and hold a hand over my heart. God damn it does he make it a job to scare people like that?  
I gave a slow nod and suddenly Dirk set a kiss on my forehead. "Cool. I'll walk with you. And expect a full delivery of your groceries soon from yours truly, Dirk Strider." He gave a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> ((How'd you like it? Considered I started off with no plan, no story starter, no warning to make it, and not even a character to start with? I think it came out well.))


End file.
